2013-01-08 Bases And Loaded Questions
Mincing along the tunnel toward the Terminal, this fine day -- not that, down here, one would necessarily know how fine the day is -- is a large green housecat. His tail is pointed straight up in the air, his head's held high, and his fluffy green feet pad silently in impressive single file along the inactive middle rail. Like. A. Boss. "HELLO THE BASE!" the green cat yells, pausing to enjoy the echoes. "Billy's magic is p-powerful b-b-but I don't think he made it so that the base can talk," comes from one of those offshoot tunnels. Dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with a stylized, red and winged W on the front (Homemade Wiccan Logo T-shirt!), Eddie steps out of the darkness with a small smile. He blinks when he doesn't see Gar immediately. Turning on the flashlight he's carrying, he looks around slowly. When he sees the green cat, Eddie smiles again. "GAH!" That would be from the young blonde woman hooking up a bunch of solar-charged battery cells to a power generator. The joys of being Green Arrow's ward- sure, you can have money for your team's hideout. But you have to buy the supplies from eco-friendly companies! "Oh. I mean. Hi. Talking... cat?" She squints. "Please be a cat. I can't deal with a rat that big, talking or not." "Oh my God, this place is amazing! Ninja Turtles have nothing on us!" There was the party the day before, and meeting /Thor,/ and then Robbie took some time today to spend helping getting stuff into the base. Some time being all day. School? What's that again? For the one without super speed, Baldwin is moving close enough out of sheer exuberance. "Okay, there's this, and we need to put those other things, and..." He stops short as a voice he doesn't know announces its' presence, and he turns. Stare. Blink. Stare some more. "I heard New York had alligators in the sewers," he asides to Speedy. "Looks a little small for a gator." Beat. "And fuzzy." Beat. "And /talking!/" A quick thought. "Billy, did you botch a spell again?" And while others might be a bit happy go lucky, or shouting.... Well, there's someone in the base. Someone who's being quiet. And while they're morem towards the terminal than the tunnels, they're still at work doing something. Or at least they're carrying something. Yeah, it's Hawkeye who's being quiet. And carrying a large bag. but as she hears some of the things going on further down the tunnel, she can't help but smile. Obligingly, in the span of a step, the large green housecat turns into an alligator. Not one of those sissy little white underground sewer gators, either. Nope: a titanic monster of a reptile, lumbering now. The voice doesn't change, though-- in fact, it's cheerier than before. "Eddie! Bro! I got you a souvenir. I was totally in Madagascar. They didn't have the plague, so it doesn't look good for the rest of the world. Ugh, I don't think there *are* any alligators down here, not enough clean water--" --and there we go, the gator changes again, moving like it's almost rolling itself up before seamlessly shifting into a young man. Well. A /green/ young man. A green young man in jeans and a t-shirt, with a puffy ski jacket over it. He reaches into his pocket and tosses Axiom a little brown box. "And hi, new people! Or old people I don't know. Gar Logan! Or Changeling if you wanna be all formal. I figure you hit your big boy birthday, you don't wanna go around calling yourself Beast /Boy/, right? Right." This would be the sweeping-a-bow while standing on the third rail part. When he straightens, he's grinning, he's holding his hand out. "Nice digs!" "There are no aligators d-down here and the rats are harmless if you don't provoke them," Eddie replies automatically. He smiles when Gar greets him though. "You d-didn't have to get me anything...but thank you," he says, blushing a little as he steps over to walk alongside the gator. Catching the box, he looks it over for a way to open it before doing so. When he sees what's inside, Eddie grins. "Oh man, thanks, Gar," he chimes, unfazed by the shapeshifting. He blinks at the new codename but has no comments on it. "How're thinks coming out here, g-g-g-guys?" "Crap, if Billy turned someone into a cat, we are going to get sooooo sued-" Mia starts to joke, then blinks (and it is visible that she is doing so, she took off her mask and cape while hooking up the batteries). "Oh, hey. New guy. Nice." Part of her wants to ask if he takes requests, but that would involve admitting to her weakness for sloths in front of others. And that just ain't happening. (Ohgodthatlittlenoisetheymakeissooooocutee!) "Madagascar? Oh man I'm gonna have that Afro Circus song in my head all day now..." Robbie's shoulders would slump, but there's a green person who can turn into animals! Animals that talk! "Dude, that is so awesome! How many animals can you turn into?" He flashes a grin, and slams a fist into his opposite palm. His costume and bubble-based force field appears in an instand with the hard impact. "Changeling, meet /Speedball!/" The way he says it, if it were a dialogue bubble in a comic, his name would be all logo-fied. At least, the logo that's in Robbie's ego-centric daydreams. "Ed, was this the guy who was staying with you a while back?" And as Hawkeye gets closer to the group, she blinks. yeah. The shapeshifting... It's different. And interesting. Or at least it is as she notices it. But for the moment, the purple archer just watches, and listens... And more importantly, watches the others reactions. With a clap on Eddie's shoulder, Gar grins aside at him, then takes a half-step forward and waggles his eyebrows at Mia and gives her the most ridiculously cheesy suave look in the history of jokers. "New guys are *awesome*. I should know. I've got loads of experience. I took Esperanto 101 /three times/." And then man-oh-man, he can not help but *stare* at Robbie's transformation, eyes wide. "Holy crow, does that happen if you fistbump someone too? I mean-- uh. Lots of animals. Any animal. Even alien animals. And dinosaurs. But if I'm extinct I only speak Latin." He has not, in fact, noticed Kate back there yet. Eddie just smiles at the reactions from the others, happy his friends and teammates are getting along. "Billy d-didn't turn anyone into a cat," Eddie snickers. Of course once Robbie mentions that song, Eddie hums a little of it. "That's right. This is him," he chimes to his bouncy friend. The power booster falls otherwise quiet, watching. When he spots Kate, Eddie offers a wave her way. "Hey, new-guy-Gar. I'm Speedy. Or Mia. Either works," says the blonde, just before looking up to spot her fellow archer. She waves, and points to her project. "Hey, think I've got this thing just about hooked up. Enough to keep it a bit warmer in here without taking anything off the grid. Just gotta remember to keep the second set of batteries charged." Pause. "Just not too warm. Unless we can figure out a way around thermal cameras looking for grow-ops." "Not so much a fistbump, but anything harder and...well," Robbie/Speedball's voice has that 'talking into a metal barrel' reverb to it in this form, but he calms down until the field disappears and he's back to normal. He notices the suave look on Gar's part, and he smirks, just so. Oh, Robbie thinks, he's /good./ And he speaks Esperanto! Why didn't I think of that? "Yeah, this is our base. The Young Allies! We were on TV and everything!" He walks over to Gar to extend a hand. Speedy's comments about their facilities gets a weak look. "Uh...so, no pizza deliveries here, right?" "Do you think it can do enough power for a few extra appliances?" is said by Hawkeye to Mia as she gets closer to the group. Only as she does, it becomes apparent that not only is the bag she carrying a fairly /large/ plastic shopping bag, as well as a fairly large backpack that appears to be stuffed. Then she returns Eddies wave, before inwardly groaning at Speedball. "No pizza deliveries. Please." is said before she finally nods at Gar in greeting, "Hello new guy. You can call me Hawkeye." Clapping a hand to his heart and the back of his other wrist to his forehead, Gar staggers a step back from Mia, a look of exaggerated despair transforming his face. "Dissed! Ohhh, my heart--!" One arm's slung around Robbie and one around Eddie, and he half-sobs, head hanging. But then Kate's walking up and he's all better. She's a total babe too. He straightens up and snaps off a jaunty salute. "Hawkeye, huh? So are you an archer or a doctor? Either way, I got--" Abrupt pause, and the green kid's brows furrow; he starts patting down his jacket pockets, then fishing in them, and then he holds up a finger. /Then/ he starts fishing in his /jeans/ pockets. He takes out his wallet, finally, and flips through cards, muttering to himself. "Library card, nerd card, man card, fake press pass, driver's license... blood type... Kylie Minogue Fanclub card... fake Martian ID card... dude where did I put it?" mutter mutter mutter, and then TRIUMPH. He holds up a wrinkled and battered and overfolded piece of paper, offering it to Kate. "I got this invite after the whole, you know, thing. It still good? I can do heavy lifting! Or interviews. I'm /awesome/ at interviews." "No pizza," Eddie confirms. "There are plenty of f-food carts right up above ground including a g-guy that sells mini-pizzas though. And we're super powered, we can really quickly get pizza and come back," he says. He lets out a little squeak when Gar half-sobs and half-hangs off him, blinking a few times. He peers curiously at all the cards in Gar's wallet as they're listed. Some of them just get the power booster giving confused looks to Robbie and the Arrow-Girls though. When the invite is brought out, Eddie tilts his head to the side. "Why w-wouldn't it be?" he asks simply. "Small appliances, sure. I've got two more on order for anything bigger than a beer fri-" stop. Pause. "Mini fridge. Company isn't used to people wanting to buy three at a time, apparently, so there's a delay." Mia says. "And I vote we find out if Billy can summon pizza. If so, I think we /may/ have to form a cult worshipping him. As long as it's not Domino's. In which case we sacrifice him to someone who can summon good pizza." "Okay, okay, I'll bring my own," Robbie says, and laughs as he's bro-shouldered by Gar, with Eddie on the green one's opposite side. "Don't sweat it, Gar," he whispers, but it's sotto vocce. "This place has lots of babes. All really hot and..." He looks around at the ladies in attendance. Eep. "...really powerful and highly skilled and can probably take me in a fight, but dude, girls." His gaze turns to Hawkeye and Speedy. "Hey, no sacrificing Billy. Kid wizards are really hard to come by." As Changeling produces the invite, he adopts an innocent-but-not-really grin. "Well, he /did/ follow Eddie home. I think we have to keep him." Well, at least Gar didn't pull out a Justin Beiber fanclub card. Or else there might of been trouble. Errrr.... *Cough* Anyways, Kate accepts that 'invitation', she shakes her head (and probably rolls her eyes too, but it's card to tell since she is wearing those 'sunglasses'). "It's good." is said as she casts Eddie a glance, as she sets down that bag. Only as she does so, the plastic slides enough to reveal a name on the box inside the bag. And it says... 'Keurig'? And no. She doesn't react to what Robbie says. If she hears it. On the other hand, there is a nod at Speedy. "Good. Because I brought us the appliance of the gods." "Ugh, the Appliance of the Gods isn't exactly something you use in front of-" Mia starts to say, then looks. "Oh. Coffee. Right. Yeah, that should be fine." Eddie just shifts a little when Robbie starts talking to Gar about the girls. No comments from him. He frowns at the mention of sacrificing Billy. "No sacrificing our friends," he says with a nod. "And of c-course he c-c-can summon pizza but we'd still have to buy it from somewhere," he adds. Otherwise it'd be magically stealing after all. He peers curiously at the bag Kate sets down and then blinks at the comment. "Appliance of the Gods?" he just looks lost there. There's a confused look at the Keurig from the part-time barista that lives with coffee-addicted norse gods of course and he glances at Mia to see if she or Kate can explain what it is. There was a light in Robbie's eyes when he sees the Keurig label, and he's about to crow out some prayer of thanks to Kate for said gift, then Mia's comment makes him stop cold. "Uh..." For all the talk Robbie does, he's justa bit of an innocent. "Uh...wow." "..." There's just a silent glance at Speedy after that little comment, before Hawkeye shakes her head. Yeah. After a comment like that... Yikes. it's almost as if Mia needs to spend more time around Roy. Just to keep him in check, rather than Kate having to do it. Finally though, there is a cough as Kates gaze drifts past Robbie and towards Eddie. "Coffee machine. Ultimate coffee machine. Single serve cups. Just put the K-cup in the machine, push a button, and viola. A perfect cup of coffee, every time." Spreading his hands at Eddie, Gar adopts an innocent look. "Why--? Maybe they figured out I can turn into a skunk, I dunno." He mock-cringes and glances aside at the others and adds hastily, "No stinking up the base, I know, I know." Then he sticks his thumbs in his lapels and puffs up his chest. "Then! Hawkeye! I gladly accept the invitation -- I mean I'm assuming you're in charge because of the no-pizza-deliv--" Cutting himself off mid-sentence, he blinks, then :D-faces and waves his arms in the air. "PIZZA-SUMMONING? Holy /cats/, that's the best news I've heard all--" And again. "You got a Keurig?! Can I marry you? We can have a million little k-cups together!" It's not even sotto voce that he asides to Speedball, elbowing him gently, "Nudge nudge, wink wink, say no more!" As if to cement ... something, he jumps up and turns into a parrot midair, flapping a bit before settling on Robbie's shoulder. "Burma! To meta a mixaphor." "They also do teas and hot cocoa, and a few of the major coffee brands have their java in the cups too," Robbie explains to Eddie. "It's coffee, so it's serious business." He offers a slight frown, though it's not aimed at Gar as he shapeshifts. "I wondered, kinda. Who is in charge, anyways?" Suddenly, there's a parrot on his shoulder, and the comment gets a chuckle. "You don't look that 'Ex' to me," he says, and he can't help himself as he rubs the parrot's head with a finger. Eddie just shakes his head slightly. "I'm s-sure a skunk smells b-better than I did when I used to live d-d-down here," he says. He jumps slightly at Gar's reaction, surprised by it. He listens to the explanations about the Kuerig and nods a little. "R-really?" he frowns a moment, glancing at the machine and trying to decide if it is his new nemesis or not. When the subjet of who's in charge comes up, he shrugs and looks to Kate. "Right, okay, no more questionable jokes from me, then," says Speedy, then quickly adds "today," because setting unreasonable goals is just self-destructive. Or so her therapist keeps telling her. As for leadership, she doesn't offer any thoughts on that, just goes back to making sure all her solar-charged batteries are, indeed, fully charged. And as Gar continues to be so hyper, Hawkeye just.... Blinks. Especially at that 'marry' and 'million little k-cups' bit. Only before she has much of a chance to react to that, the 'Big Question' is asked. And the fact that Eddie looks at her is enough to cause the archer in purple to frown for a moment before speaking up. "We don't have one. The team is still new. Besides, our name does include the word 'Allies'. And well.... If we're allies, do we really need leaders?" Is that a cop out. Maybe. But considering that there's been no real talk about 'who's in charge', and how Kate is reluctant to bring that issue up... "And on top of that, I have to ask... is there really someone that we all could agree on as one? Even the people who aren't here, like Speed, The Spider, and Xavin?" The bird on Robbie's shoulder consents to having his head petted, then ruffles his feathers and resettles and gives the fingertip a tiny nip as an 'okay, stop now'. "Huh," the all-green parrot says contemplatively. "Allies yeah, but like... unless we're the A-Team and everyone has like, a specific job? Which by the way I am /totally/ Face if we *are* the A-Team-- no mask, friendly, debonair, unbelievably good-looking, et cetera..." Wrenching himself back to the subject, parrot-Gar clears his parroty throat. "Anyway. It's probably a good idea to at least stick someone good at organization nominally in charge. Like a, a seneschal or something. But obvs, that's totes just my opinion." Eddie just looks to Kate because she can probably explain things better than him. She's better with words and doesn't have the stutter after all. He nods to what the purple archer says, looking up thoughtfully. "Scarlet Spider wouldn't cause a big fuss over s-something like this. I'm n-n-not sure about Xavin and Speed though," he muses. "We c-can all work together to stay organized and stuff." "Yeah, it's not something that, if we go that route, we can decide on til we have everyone here." Robbie stops talking to jerk his finger away and shake the pain out of it, but trying to glare at someone sitting on his shoulder isn't an easy job. Still, the Face comments gives him pause. "Fight you for it," he offers the shapeshifter. "Okay, how about for now we work on getting settled? If we do a leader thing, I already call Not It." Like he had a chance. "Hahaha. Well. You'll have to babysit my organization then, sometimes I forget to wear pants," Gar chortles, flapping up off Robbie's shoulder and dropping into a person-shape again. He shrugs out of his jacket, then slings it over his shoulder. And that, it appears, is the end of his leadership questions: they have been answered. Notably, closer up and human-shaped and in better light? No fangs. Round ears. "So can I see the rest of the casa grande? I mean I'm figuring there's bathrooms somewhere. It's not like this is a starship." For a moment, Hawkeye bites her lip. To be honest, as was said, this is not an issue she really wanted to touch on. Not until the team had a chance to gel a bit. After all, without everyone really having a good idea of what the others can do and how they'd use it in the field... "I agree. Let's table this for now." Then there's a glance at Gar. "And The U.S.S. Enterprise-D had bathrooms. Heck, even Voyager had them. They even showed one in the pilot of that series." Eddie looks completely lost at the A-team talk, head tilting to the side. He watches Gar transform and nods quickly. "Y-yep. We've got a set of bathrooms here. Billy and I are even g-going to magic some showers in," he chimes. Kate's display of nerd-knowledge just gets a surprised look from Eddie and he wonders if Billy and Kate have been hanging out more. There is /snap-pointing/ at Kate, and Gar's abruptly grinning like an idiot. "I KNEW IT. I /knew/ it. You're a closet geek! That is so awesome." Then that free-arm slings around Eddie again, and he noogies the shy youth. "I bet you she's got the Starfleet Technical Manual under her bed. *Both versions*." Then he's let go again so he can long-step further down the tunnel, in the direction that Kate originally sprang from. "I mean unless there are more versions. I stopped keeping track a while ago. But for real where's the bathroom?" Once again, Kate is glad she's wearing her sunglasses. Because it's not visible that she's rolling her eyes as she shakes her head. "Down the way." is said as Hawkeye points down the tunnel. "And no. I don't own either of those." Of course she doesn't mention the Haines manuals. Eddie only knows those books from seeing Billy with them so no comments from him. He squeaks when grabbed and noogied, flailing a little. He stumbles when let go, blinking. He follows after Gar quickly. "I'll show y-you," he chimes, glancing back to see if Kate is following. When they get to the terminal area, Eddie jogs over to the restrooms and waves Gar over. "They're r-r-right this way." "Then I know what to get you for your birthday," Gar smirks at Kate, tossing his jacket on the first available chair or couch. "Star Trek Technical Manuals and a copy of 'Brave'." He turns away from them both as he heads for the restroom, lifting an arm. "I'll be right back. I know it'll be hard, but you'll survive while I'm gone." And she does follow along. And yes, she does grab that bag and carries it along as well. But there's almost a groan from Kate as Gar heads off, before she takes off her 'sunglasses' and just finally shoots Eddie 'The Look'. "If he's always like that, I vote we have him lead the charge if we ever have to take on a group like The Grapplers." Eddie nods as Gar heads into the rest room, moving to pick up and hang Gar's coat onto the coat rack on the wall. Yes, he put one up because he can. Then comes 'The Look'. Eddie squeaks quietly and gives a 'what did I do?' look in return. "I um...yes," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's a g-g-good guy though. And an experienced hero." And there's nothing as funny as watching a 'horn dog'... Errr... Experienced hero take on a team of super powered female wrestlers! Right? *Cough* "If you say so." is said before Kate moves over to an empty, upside down milk crate next to a power outlet, which she sets her bag down on, before she in turn shrugs off her back pack. "But you do know that the whole 'Leader' issue is going to come up again. Sooner or later someone will bring it up, and hopefully... When that happens we'll have an answer that won't cause any trouble." Oh, it's Eddie. Someone would have to hold him back to stop him from rushing in and messing with the funny. He follows after Kate, crouching down to watch the coffee machine set up. The mention of the leader issue makes him from a bit. "Eventually, y-yeah," he says quietly. "Maybe we could um...v-v-vote?" The box is opened up. And the coffee machine is set up rather easily. But still... Kate glances at Eddie, and closes her eyes before reaching over to grab her 'sunglasses' so she can slip them back on. "No matter what, the issue will probably come up as a vote. The catch though, is will it be someone that people will agree on, or will it end up becoming an issue? Right now... We're too new. Most of us don't know each other that well, if at all. And there's too much room for little issues to become big things that could hurt us as a team." Eddie still gives the machine a little look. He's onto you, coffee robot! The power booster listens to Kate and then nods. "Well, we should g-get to know one another better then. Maybe try to work on things before they b-b-become big issues." With a nod, Kate simply says, "Agreed." as she finishes setting up the coffee maker. Then she reaches into her backpack for a couple of bottles of water as she fills the reservoir. "On another note... How was the party? I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it? And did everyone get their 'presents'?" Eddie stays quiet as the machine is set up. When asked about the party, Eddie smiles. "It w-went very well. Everyone h-had fun. Maybe if we d-d-do another you can come," he suggests. "Everyone that c-came got one. Scarlet Spider says he c-c-can make the phones even better though so he might want to talk to you about that." "Well... I didn't make that stuff. But if he thinks he can, he can feel free." Then a button is pressed turning the machine on. All though as it makes a noise like it's pumping water (even without a K-cup being put in it', the hum almost sounds like 'resistance is futile'. Kate on the other hand hrms as she reaches for something in her backpack. "All though I will admit I half expected something like a villain to crash that party, if only because that is so stereotypical." When Gar comes out of the bathroom, he's already rubbing his hands together and surveying the place with a gleam in his eye. "So who let the cat outta the bag? That abandoned subway stations are basically the sexiest possible place for a hero base, I mean. Because they so are. I mean unless it floods." "I'll let him know then," Eddie replies. He watches Kate demonstrate the new coffee machine, doing his best to memorize it. He's the type of guy that will volunteer to get coffee for the whole team after all. He then flashes a smile. "That w-would have been a very stupid bad guy attacking Thor's apartment when it was f-full of heroes," he says simply. Gar's reappearance gets a blink. "Let the cat out about what?" he asks. "And it doesn't flood here t-t-too much. There's good drainage." And while Kate runs the machine once without a K-cup in it (as per the installation manual), she snerks at Eddie. "Like that would of stopped some of the crazier villains out there?" All though at the mention of 'the cat being out of the bag' and 'flooding', she once again shakes her head. "--oh right, magic!" Gar crows, clapping once, loud, and rocking back on his heels. "Magical sump pumps. My friends--" and here he adopts the pose of a conspiratorial Vincent Price leaning forward for a proper aside, "--we are truly in an age of miracles. So what's this about cramming heroes in Thor's apartment like a '67 VW Bug?" And then he sidles closer and peers down at the Keurig. "Is it ready yet? Because I obviously need more caffeine." "Well um...no. The drainage is normal. This part of the city is g-g-good at not flooding," Eddie answers. "And um...I suggested this place. I w-w-wasn't using it anymore anyway," he shrugs. "There was a party last night at Thor's place. For anyone on the t-t-team that wanted to come. I sent everyone invites," he explains. He'll leave answering about the Keurig to Kate though. And it's then that Kate pulls a K-cup out of her backpack, and slots it into the machine, and then puts a cup under the spout. It just takes a moment after the thing is closed before she gets the 'ready to go' light, prompting her to press just one button to turn it on. And then 30 seconds later, in the cup Kate there's coffee, which is offered to Gar. "I wasn't able to go, so i was just asking Eddie about it." "/Man/," says Gar, snapping his fingers in choreographed frustration, "I shoulda shaved my circus afro a week ago." And then he's thoroughly distracted watching the machine go, unable to tear his eyes away. "You ... had an abandoned subway tunnel ... /on tap/." He manages to get this out incredulously without looking up. "Damn, son! Oh *yesssss*--!" That would be the coffee finishing and Kate handing it to him. "Hawkeye, you are a goddess to such as I, a mere mortal." Before even so much as sipping it, he gets down on one knee in front of her, and gestures to the coffee like he's Vanna White. "I would pour libations to your benevolent grace, but then I'd probs be getting hot coffee all over your boots." Without even pausing, he gets up, "Where's the beer fridge? I like my coffee like I like my... uh, light and sweet coffee." "I thought the circus afro was a w-wig," Eddie tilts his head to the side. He then frowns a little. "Um...y-yeah. It wasn't nearly as night until Billy and Hawkeye h-helped me fix it up though," he says. And then there's Gar's display of worship for the Coffee Goddess. Eddie just snickers. "We d-don't have a beer fridge. Or any beer." "We have the one... Errr... A mini-fridge that Speedy brought. I think she said it was in the break room?" Hawkeye says, just blinking at Gar's worship of 'the coffee goddess'. "But I'm not sure if anything is in it yet." Right there, Gar sort of half-glances to look at Eddie's face, gauging whether or not the other teenager's pulling an anti-joke, then glosses over any and all further reference to the circus afro. Or the beer fridge. Instead, he lifts the coffee gingerly to his lips, then winces, shoulders tensing. He lowers the coffee again ruefully. "Well. I self-appoint my first team-related task as making a grocery run. Inventory time. I'll put some cold water in it." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs